Anzo Tholl
---- Anzo Tholl (アンゾソル, Anzo soru) is a young man raised in poverty as a slave in Bosco under the servitude of a wealthy Bosconian nobleman. Spending seventeen years of his life like this, experiencing several traumatic events he has vowed never to speak of. After eventually gaining his freedom through the murder of his master he went on to further develop his skills in magic, his natural talent along with his indomitable willpower allowed him to master both Gravity Magic and Chain Magic only six years after he began practicing them. At the age of twenty-three, he became a general in Gigantomachy. Appearance Anzo appears to be an average looking young man with unkempt white hair that extends down to his shoulders. His head is heart shaped and consists of mostly quiet and soft features. His eyes are large and often filled with light whenever he is in a good mood even despite the dark bags underneath them. However, it should be noted that sometimes the light in his eyes has been known to disappear and he will spend upwards of two to three hours staring off into the distance without moving a muscle unless someone interrupts him. His nose is small and elvish and his lips are thin and pink, often curled into a soft smile. Despite his odd features he is known to seem like a very approachable person which others want to talk to and be around. Anzo has a very thin neck, leading down into narrow shoulders with skinny arms possessing little to no defined muscles, his hands possessing long fingers ending in nails bitten down to the cubicle. The same can be said about his torso, having a slightly broad chest but no truly defined muscles on his abdomen. His pale skin is often compared to porcelain, darkening on his back were several painful looking scars can be found running up the full length of his back. It is because of these scars that he is never seen shirtless as he is deeply ashamed of them. His legs are long, contributing to his height but due to the fact that he often remains hunched over that matters little. Anzo also has a tendency to begin shaking whenever he becomes even slightly uncomfortable, letting his insecurities show as his muscles tense and his whole body begins to shiver. This will continue for some time even after whatever has made him uncomfortable has been dealt with. It should be noted that he isn't shaking from fear but instead, excitement as he finds joy in being placed in comfortable situations where he might be allowed to show his much darker side. When Anzo is given the chance to let his cruelty show his soft smile turns into a wide grin and the light behind his eyes will completely fade, leaving behind two lifeless orbs. He will begin shaking with excitement before beginning to either chew on her fingernails or his fingers themselves if he had already chewed his fingernails away. He may also begin drooling depending on just how far he is allowed to let loose. Anzo doesn't care too much for style, often wearing loose fitting tee-shirts and a large green coat over it. A pair of jeans of any color suits him fine alongside a pair of boots. Though he has also been known to wear much more former clothes when patrolling his prison, a white button up over a brown vest with a black trench coat along with a pair of brown dress pants and dress shoes are more often than not the style he chooses to wear. While not looking all that intimidating, the prisoners do their best to avoid him as they know about the horrible things he his capable of. Personality Upon first meeting Anzo, he will appear to be an incredibly warm and inviting person despite his disheveled appearance. He is known by many in the town he lives in for being a kind and gentle man. He enjoys talking and listening to people, often trading funny stories with anyone he meets. His inviting personality makes him very approachable to those of all ages and his status as the warden of the local prison sees to it that his actions are known by all, at least those who see the light of day. While Anzo is quite intelligent he is known for being very simple minded and laid back, something he is self-aware of and something that many people find either annoying or endearing about him. He doesn't want to spend time contemplating deep questions that are impossible for anyone to truly know the answer to because he finds those things boring and pointless. Instead, he spends a large majority of his time playing with children's toys, never having been allowed to do so a child and therefore taking full advantage of that opportunity now as he can often be found playing with building blocks and toy cars of various sizes. He doesn't have any clear goals in mind other than to live his life in the most fun and interesting way possible. He joined Gigantomachy for a similar reason, simply to see how things would eventually play out. He honed his skills and eventually rose through the rankings to become one of its strongest members. For those who have spent lengthy amounts of time around Anzo, they will know that there is a much darker side to the kind, cheerful, laid back man seen in the public eye. While Anzo enjoys playing with toys there is nothing he loves more than inflicting unbearable amounts of pain on others. He became a warden of a maximum security prison for that exact reason as well, giving him the opportunity to torture those society had ceased to care about. No one knew or cared about what happened to them as many were on death row to begin with. He used many of the same brutal techniques that had been used on him for years to bring people to their breaking point and laughing at them for breaking so easily when he had endured for over ten years of his life. During these "play dates" as he calls them he becomes basically unrecognizable from the man known by the people of Bosco. History Anzo was born in Vorhof, Bosco in the year x780 to a single mother who was the slave of a wealthy Bosconian nobleman. In turn, Anzo too became a slave to this wealthy man. Until the age of seven Anzo lived a relatively normal life aside form the collar worn around his neck at all times. He went about his day doing household chores alongside his mother who was the head maid of the mansion they served in. He and his mother slept with the other servants in a wood cabin in the mansion's massive backyard. The summers were hot and the winters were cold and unforgiving but it was the only life that Anzo knew so he never saw it as a bad thing. As a slave he was not allowed to attend school, however, another of the slaves had been a former teacher from Fiore and taught him how to read and write using books the Fiorean slave had stolen from the masters library. A few weeks after his seventh birthday his mother disappeared without a trace and he was brought to live inside the masters mansion unlike any of the other slaves. While Anzo missed his mother he was assured that she had been set free and was trying to earn the money to buy Anzo his own freedom. It made Anzo happy to believe that his mother hadn't simply left him and that she was trying her best to get him back. Being able to live in the mansion made Anzo happy, no longer having to worry about the cold of winter of rationing out food with the other slaves. He was allowed to eat whatever he wished and the master treated him kindly for some time. That was, until his ninth birthday when Anzo learned the truth about what happened to his mother, what the master had done to her and what he intended to do with him. He spent several years locked away in a dungeon, never seeing the light of the sun and enduring harsh punishment for hours on end. It was this experience that broke Anzo, leaving him with an unstable mental state. His hair which was once a dark black turned a snow white and the bright light he once held behind his eyes faded away into nothing. Eventually, he killed his master and escaped the dungeon. His broken mind made it hard to find a job but his ability to follow orders eventually gained him the job of the assistant to the warden on a maximum security prison. After spending three years under the warden's wing, he took over after his retirement. It was during his time as an assistant that he joined Gigantomachy, a secret organization he had overheard one of the prisoners talking about. He rose through the ranks rather quickly, becoming the leader of Bosco's branch one year after taking over as warden of the prison. Equipment Electric Baton: Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Intellect: Overwhelming Speed: Incredible Durability: Hand to Hand Combatant: Anzo's skinny and fragile looking body makes him unfit for the usage of hand to hand combat in nearly anyway but Anzo has surpassed his own limitations with the creation of a fighting style that utilizes his own magic to amplify his physical abilities to the point that his lack of muscle mass or formal training becomes all but meaningless. He is known to devastate his opponents, leaving them with broken bones if he leaves them alive at all. He began the creation of this style in the year x803 and has been practicing it ever since, becoming quite the unpredictable and formidable fighter. *'Way of the Astral Fist': A fighting style developed by Anzo that incorporates his Gravity Magic to deliver destructive and devastating attacks on his opponents. This style is based largely on street fighting witnessed by Anzo during fights that have broken out within the prison he wardens, having an unpredictable nature to it rather than any kind of formal positions or forms. It is a style that relies heavily on instinct to know when to stay back and when to go in for the kill. The Astral fist is a brutal style of combat that focuses on taking down the opponent as quickly as possibly regardless of what damage it may cause to them. Those who have been foolish enough to force Anzo to use this style of fighting have come out of the experience with far more broken bones than they had beforehand. The importance of ending the fight quickly is emphasized because this style of fighting also puts a massive amount of stress on the user's body. The dealing out of punches with several tons of force behind them having the possibility of breaking the user's own bones if he is not careful with his placement. **'One Ton Punch': **'Two Ton Kick': **'Six Ton Tackle' **'Twelve Ton Guillotine': Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. ** Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki): The most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. This aura, like an S-class aura, can negate most weak magical attacks and throw most forms of projectiles off from their initial trajectory. The approximate radius of this aura is said to be around ten feet when fully released. Magic Gravity Magic' (重力の魔法, Jūryoku no Mahō): Gravity Magic is a powerful form of Caster Magic that allows the user to manipulate the forces of gravity to destroy their opponents. Users of this magic are highly sensitive to the presence of gravitons in the air around them, pouring their magical energy into them before taking control of them and utilizing them to cast their spells. Having authority of these gravitons allows the user to manipulate gravity however they wish, using it to create similar effects found in other magic like Telekinesis. They can stop objects in mid-air, making projectiles all but completely useless against them. They can also raise and lower the gravity at will, breaking the laws of physics by even changing the direction of gravity, pushing away opponents or pulling them in certain directs. Users of this magic an enhance their own physical capabilities by lowering the gravity around them, giving them incredible speed and strength. The force of the magics casting alone is more than enough to crush solid earth. Users can also use this magic for defensive purposes, creating gravity force fields to protect them from oncoming attacks, making frontal attacks basically useless. Those are just an example of the power possessed by users of gravity magic, their complete authority over gravity allowing them to heighten the gravity around them to such a degree that it collapses in on itself to create black holes capable of sucking in large amounts of matter even the forces of light are incapable of escape the black hole's gravitational pull. The more matter taken in by these black holes the more powerful the explosion that is created when these black holes collapse in on themselves. Similar to black holes, users can also create "white" holes. Being created in the exact same manner to their black cousins, white holes can be used in tandem with black holes to redirect attacks, anything that enters the black holes can be shot from the white holes. *'Share my Burden' (共有マイ厄介, kyouyuu my yakkai): A very basic spell that Anzo casts on himself at the beginning of each fight that will last until the conclusion of said fight, "share my burden" is a spell designed to force opponents to feel the soul-crushing weight not only of whatever pain they inflict on Anzo but the pain he has felt for the majority of his life. This spell was designed and created by Anzo for the purpose of forcing others to take what they dish out, the spell requiring the opponent to get close enough to strike him to activate the spell's effect. Anzo casts this spell by infusing the ambient gravitons around his body with his own magical energy. This sudden infusion of the gravitons is shown via a faint blue glow that makes the gravitons around him momentarily visible before the light quickly fades away. This creates a "shield" of gravitons that, rather than blocking attacks, allows them to pass through effortlessly. The danger produced by this spell is its ability to increase the weight of anything that comes within a two-foot radius of Anzo, increasing the weight of an object to twice that of its original weight. This will again double the weight of the object's new weight if they enter the field again. An object weighing ten pounds that enters the field will suddenly increase its weight to twenty pounds. If that object enters the field again the now twenty-pound object will increase to a forty pound object and this will continue with each strike that enters the field in an attempt to strike Anzo until it is too heavy for the opponent to lift. This effects both organic and inorganic objects, meaning anything beyond the ground Anzo stands on and Anzo himself are affected upon entering this field. Flies and other flying insects fall to the ground, rain and leaves fall much faster within the field. *'Rise' (騰貴, touki): A basic spell that allows the user to lower the gravity around them or other objects. The user begins casting this spell by taking control of the gravitons surrounding the object he wishes to lift or "rise". The user will then use their own magical energy to disperse the energy if the gravitons around the object or object in question, effectively negating their hold on objects and allow said objects to begin floating through space. The user can control this object similar to a telekinesis user by manipulating the gravitons surrounding the negated gravity field, pushing the object around using the still active gravitons. The user can allow the object to float as high as he wants it to until it becomes out of range, which has been estimated to be just above one full mile into the air. *'Fall' (下降, kakou): Another basic spell that is also a sister spell and exact opposite of Rise. This spell is cast in much the same way, the user taking control of the gravitons around the object they wish to cast this spell on by infusing the particles with their own magical energy. The user will then increase the number of gravitons in the area by pulling them away from other areas. This means that while the gravity will increase in the area around the target it will decrease slightly in others. It should be noted that this decrease is minimal, pulling in gravitons from a number of different clusters around them. This collection of gravitons will converge on the object, increasing the gravity acting on the object to whatever degree the user sees fit. This spell can have horrific effects on the victim's body, causing lightheadedness at just twice earths gravity bearing down on them. The user can continue to converge gravitons to this single area until the gravity has reached six times earths gravity, effectively crushing the opponent to a pancake. The side effect to casting it that high is immense stress on the user's body, resulting in lightheadedness and possibly fatigue. *'Push' (押し, oshi): *'Pull' (牽引, kenin): *'Fly' (フライ, furai): *'Gravity Blade' (重力剣, juuryoku ken): *'Black Hole' (ブラックホール, burakkuhouru): Chain Magic (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Category:Chain Magic User Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Male Category:Original Character